


Soumako Week 2015

by darkphoenix168



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkphoenix168/pseuds/darkphoenix168
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I know I'm late (I am soo sorry :( ) I still want to participate, so I'll try my damndest to get all this done, provided I can navigate life.</p>
<p>Basically the themes of Soumako week (again, late).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was, in the early waking morning before the sun had even risen past the tree line, did the fingers decide to move, creeping and slipping over the sheets towards his late-night partner. Green opened at the feeling of nothing but crumpled sheets and lingering warmth, indicative of his partner's recent vacancy.

 

The square shoulders and bulky form rolled to his chest, his nose now burying in the fabric that held the head of black hair, lungs gathering the scent of chlorine and something else.

 

Fingers gripped harder at the edges, focusing on the scent, his mind spinning as he tried desperately to rediscover what it was that so subtly clung to Sousuke's well-defined flesh.

 

When he first bumped into Sousuke it had been physical, the two bulky forms grunting as their chests hit, the smaller stumbling at the contact only to have two strong hands reach out and grab him. Looking up in shock, surprised green met teal, the two spluttering apologies as their friends looked at the circus act in curiosity.

 

After the conundrum the two young men slunk to the back of the lecture late, both heads hanging to hide the shame as the professor began the lecture on floriography.

 

While his studies focused on early childhood development, the romantic in Makoto demanded to be released, the beauty of flowers and their hidden meaning attracting him to what promised to be an interesting class.

 

Or it would have been had the woman not had a voice like a rusted knife.

 

After only the first few minutes Makoto felt his brain slip from his skull in boredom, though he desperately tried to pull his attention to the front of the classroom. A feat which would have been easier had a note not dropped onto his blank page.

 

Passing notes was a long-forgotten past-time of grade school since the invention and discovery of cell phones, one Sousuke evidently seemed on rekindling.

 

_Yellow rose: Friendship and Joy._

 

It was a simple note at first, only a few words, a comment of the interest level in the classroom. Makoto's answer, therefore, was just as simple, a word or two at most.

 

What started as a note or two turned into a rather blossoming friendship; each word managing to make the other smile or chastise as they were reminded of some assignment or test within the week. Passing notes became study sessions, study sessions became hangouts, and hangouts began to involve alcohol.

Neither of the two drank too much, a can of beer at most as the night wound down, laughing and talking about their futures, their friends, the common interest they held in swimming and their mutual class.

 

It was when midterms ended did they celebrate with friends and more than a few drinks. Makoto felt hot after his amount, his cheeks flushed and warm, his heart hammering loud enough he was sure everyone surrounding him could hear.

 

Excusing himself to the bedroom, Makoto opened the window, the blast of cool air nearly knocking him back. Sucking in deep breaths, the young man barely heard the door open, only turning around when he felt the presence behind him, confused when he saw Sousuke standing behind him.

 

_Mistletoe: Kiss me._

The young man was still as an arm surrounded his waist and under his chin, their eyes meeting as reading the unreadable emotion flickering behind it before lips pressed against one another, the kiss tentative at first before deepening and reciprocating.

 

Makoto didn't know what was possessing him. Yes Sousuke was an attractive man, strong and talented, a smile that could make anyone's stomach flip. He was gentle and caring, smart and loyal. Hands cupped Sousuke's cheeks, their tongues beginning to duel for mutual pleasure and excitement.

 

_Jonquil: Desire._

Everything came flooding back to Makoto, the memories of passing the notes back and forth, the hands touching for a brief moments evolving from accidents to longing touches, the flesh grazing one another, the other letting it, _looking_ for it, wanting it.

 

Blunt nails scraped along the fine black hairs on the back of the neck, his altered state letting his emotions, hidden even from him, flourish between their touch and kisses.

 

_Ambrosia: Your love is reciprocated_

Skin on skin was not nearly as intimate as Makoto wanted, wanting Sousuke to touch every part of him down to the depths of his soul and make him cry out with desire and want. A need the elder was only too happy to fulfil.

 

Both were grateful for the loud noises their friends made and the music filling the room, their cries would have been easy to overhear had it been dead silent.

 

It was something the two wanted, a few months seemingly not enough to warrant a desire as theirs. Life and love, however, were rarely logical.

 

The insanity of desire plaguing them both drove them well into the night, only calming as exhaustion took over their bodies, the heaving forms lying on the mattress, silent save for the heaving bodies.

 

Waking in the morning, Makoto felt empty without the young man beside him, his green eyes forcing themselves open at the sight of nothingness. Now, with his nose in the pillow, Makoto felt his brows knot as he wondered about the subtle fragrance circulating beneath the scent of pool, sweat and sex. It had always been there, a natural smell that differed from his soap and shampoo.

 

It was soft, even floral.

 

A door opened slowly, the creak making the green eyes turn over to the young man standing in the doorway, his fingers fiddling with something between his fingers.

 

Only when it was extended out to Makoto did the younger realise that it was a white violet.

 

Lump in his throat and a realization in his mind, green met teal, searching and wondering about a young man he barely knew yet felt closer too than anyone. Their time was short and the notes were sweet, but the opportunity the flower presented was something he only wanted to have with Sousuke.

 

"Yeah," Makoto smiled warmly, dissolving the nervousness in the teal, "alright."

 

_White Violet: Let's Take a Chance on Happiness._


	2. Oasis in the Desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this one's a little different. It is for day 2 (AU), but it's the first chapter of a story I'm working on so we'll see how it goes.

It was just a mistake.

 

Green eyes scrunched as the hand squeezing his wrist slapped it on the stone, his fingers turning quite pale from the grip while the man mercilessly pinned him to the rock.

 

Fear made the young man freeze, his blood like ice and his heart pounding in his throat. Nausea threatened to relieve him of his meagre meal and his lungs couldn't seem to take in enough air.

 

Daring to peak up at the city guard, tears blurred the sight of the sun reflecting off the curved blade, the hand coated in a black wrapping clenched tightly around the handle of the weapon.

 

Lips quivered as words refused to leave the sanctuary of his mouth, the pleading he wished to relay nothing more than air escaping his lungs.

 

It was stupid, what he'd done. Stupid and dangerous enough to warrant the loss of his hand.

 

The child just looked so hungry...

 

Teeth found his lower lip as the young man braced himself for the sickening thud that would inevitably come before his scream of agony as the sand would become thick with his blood and cover the darkened drops made by his tears.

 

Fingers around his wrist tensed as the body adjusted, the alternate arm pulled back further before coming to swing towards the offending arm, a public punishment that was as humiliating as it was excruciating. So much pain and embarrassment, all for trying to feed a hungry girl.

 

Moments were hours as the young man waited for the blade to crack through his bone and mar his flesh, for his arm to be detached from his body. Throat swallowing and, with fear streaming down his face, opened his eyes to look up at his assailant, the dark shadow now assisted by another.

 

The other man was bulkier, taller than the guard that held him down. Scanning the other, the green eyes took note of the man's sword sitting comfortably at his hip, his outfit the same as the guardsmen's. Same, but slightly different.

 

His sword had jewels inlaid in the hilt and blade, his clothes were of gold and royal reds, deeper and richer than the usual uniforms. The guard holding down the retail merchant didn't need to react for the former to know the other held a high enough status to never be seen in the commoner area.

 

"That's enough," the stranger's voice was deep and demanded respect, his teal eyes narrowing at the now nervous-looking guard.

 

"B-But sir-"

 

His justified protests were cut off by the setting of the strong jaw and intense eyes, a black brow raised in curiosity.

 

"Yes sir," the guard stammered out meekly, his eyes darting as he looked from one to the other.

 

With a scurrying that would make a mouse envious, the guard returned to his post, his curiosity and desire to turn around was only outmatched by his fear of the guard that now presided over the shocked young man.

 

"You alright?"

 

Finally feeling the shackles of shock fall off of him, greed eyes turned slowly up to the young man, his head shaking along with the rest of his bulky figure.

 

"I... u-uh-"

 

"I'll take that as a 'mostly'," the young msn murmured, his hand reaching down to help pull the young man up by the upper arm, the shaking legs unsteadily trying to find their ground.

 

Raising his hand up to his face, the green eyes scanned the lines in his palm and the tips of his fingers, still attached, still his own.

 

"Sorry I was late," the guard continued, watching the other hand rubbed his wrist, still trying to cement the notion that his hand was still on him, "guess I wasn't _too_ late though."

 

"I-uh..." the Adam's apple bobbed dangerously as he finally found the ability to stirng along a simple sentence.

"Th-Thank you..."

 

"Don't thank me," the young man started, his arms crossing over his well-muscled chest, a small smirk playing on his lips, "thank Rin."

 

At the mention of his friend's name, the green widened, wondering just what the rightful heir to the throne of their land was doing to protect him.

 

"R-Rin?"

 

"Yeah," the short head of black nodded, "happened to be in his tower and saw the scene the guard made. Had me slip down and make sure you were doing alright."

 

The news was a slight shock; while Rin was a childhood friend of his, they hadn't seen each other in what felt like an eternity, not since Rin was locked away in the prison of a palace.

 

"H-He did?" his eyes blinked in confusion.

 

"Yeah," again the stranger nodded, his eyes watching the other seem to quiver in embarrassment.

 

"Even... even though-"

 

"Even though you really _did_ commit the crime?" the guard finished, his smirk slipping wider on his lips before it became more serious, "Rin's chosen not to see it, or ignore it, or pardon it or... whatever," his shoulder's shrugged, "he just asked me to come down an stop it. Rin gives the word, I make sure it happens."

 

"Rin gives... than you're-"

 

"His Captain of the Guards," an arm sweeped around his middle as his crown dipped to the floor, "Sousuke Yamazaki, at your service," his teal eyes raised to lock with the green, "though you're friends with Rin, I don't believe we've ever met."

 

"N-No... we haven't," the young man murmured, "I-I'm-"

 

"Makoto Tachibana," Sousuke grinned, "Rin's mentioned you before. You and your... friend."

 

At the mention of the blue-eyed vagrant, Sousuke seemed to stiffen, his shoulders seemingly rolled and his jaw returned to the tense lock that Makoto first saw him with.

 

"You gonna be alright getting back?"

 

The change in direction of the conversation surprised the merchant, his eyes widening as he suddenly recalled their situation .

 

"B-But the guards... the food-"

 

"The guards won't bother you and the merchant's already been paid," the young man brushed off the concerns, "Rin wouldn't want you to get hurt again so... no doing nice things anymore."

 

"Says the guy that did the nicest thing of all," Makoto grinned, Sousuke's hand tightening on his arms.

 

"I wouldn't keep that thought in your head," Sousuke told him grimly, his back turning to the young man, "don't get in trouble again, I don't think I can come save you again."

 

"W-Well.... th... thank you... for this time," Makoto smiled, the teal turning to look at the young man before waving to him.

 

"Get back," the young man grinned, "don't want to see you getting in trouble again," his teeth flashed in the desert sun, "I'll be back to make sure about that."

 

Standing alone in the alleyway, Makoto tightened his robe around his chest, unsure of weather to be grateful or weary of the young man's proposal.


	3. Jet-Lagged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke leaves Makoto alone for a few days for a swimming competition, though the other can't wait for the other to come home.
> 
> Little naughtiness in this one ;P

Fingers drummed on the lips of the basin of the tub in impatience as the phone rang and rang. His throat forced down his lump of nervousness while he waited for his partner on the other end of the line.

 

They'd only been in a relationship for half a year at most, a physical one for the entirety of it. It hadn't been an intentional relationship, just one they expected to last for as long as the lust did.

 

The lust never seemed to run out between them.

 

Nights turned to days and days allowed feelings to emerge. Feelings became expressions and their expressions were varied. Sweet and kind, powerful and emotional, passionate and loving.

 

Makoto's first encounter with the young man was during a rather embarrassing situation involving too much alcohol and untouched want and desire. The other offered warmth and protection for a night and he offered tenderness and caring.

 

Neither expected their one-night stand would result in something they can only describe as love.

 

Now, with the two of them separated by an ocean, Makoto was reunited with an old acquaintance; longing.

 

He missed Sousuke, almost desperately. The phone adjusted to his cheek; all he wanted was to hear the young man's voice, to hear him laugh, to remind him that he wasn't alone in this world, that there was someone who loved him as much as he loved another.

 

"Sousuke Yamazaki speaking."

 

"OH! H-Hey Sousuke," Makoto started, startled after the anticipation of their conversations, "i-it's me-"

 

"Hey Makoto," the green eyes lit up at the sound of Sousuke's smile, calm and kind, seemingly releasing all perceived anger in the strong jaw line, "how're you?"

 

"I'm alright," the younger admitted, relating the redness on his cheeks to the heat of the bathtub, "I miss you..."

 

"I miss you too," Sousuke chuckled, the sound of covers shuffling interrupted them for a moment, "isn't it a bit late for you?"

 

"It's only nine," Makoto brushed off, "but I thought this was the only time to call you since you'd need to rest for the next round tomorrow."

 

"I'm not saying I don't appreciate it," the swimmer laughed again, "but don't you have a midterm tomorrow morning?"

 

"Yeah," the young man nodded slowly, "but... I wanted to talk to you..."

 

Makoto couldn't believe how small he was acting and feeling, but Sousuke's seeming aversion to him watered the small seed of doubt that always resided in his heart.

 

"I wanna talk to you too," Sousuke seemed hesitant, anxiety brewing thicker in the pit of Makoto's stomach.

 

"But?" the other started slowly, pushing his worry further away from his mind only furthered it's presence.

 

"Well... but- huh?"

 

A gaggle of voices could be heard in the background, laughter bubbling from the young men and unintelligible comments which Sousuke answered with a laugh.

 

"Hang on Makoto," Sousuke was heard saying before scratches took over the earpiece, leaving Makoto to sit in worry; he must've been boring Sousuke, the partner wanting to end this as quickly as possible.

 

"Sorry about that."

 

The voice started the young man in the tub, his legs jerking upwards leaving water to slosh around his thighs.

 

"Guys decided to hang out in my hotel room before heading out for celebratory drinks," a click was overheard before the clothes shuffled as the young man walked, "didn't want them overhearing us."

 

Makoto could practically overhear the smile playing coyly on his lips, his own face relaxing slightly at the idea.

 

"Oh... so... you didn't want to go?" the younger commented, his hand moved around in the water.

 

"Why would I want too?" Sousuke told him with a slight grunt, a mattress creaking beneath his weight, his stomach pressing on the bed sheets, "I'm here talking to you."

 

"I don't want to keep you from your friends-"

 

"You're not," the other tried to reassure him, "I'd much rather be here with you any day of the week."

 

Blushing at the mention, Makoto couldn't stop the smile on his lips as his heart lifted.

 

"Besides," a deep purr rumbled from the strong chest, "if I was out and about, I couldn't talk to you about all the naughty things we'd be doing..."

 

"So-Sousuke!" Makoto squeaked, his flush now deeper and for embarrassment rather than excitement.

 

"What?" the elder chuckled, "it's been three days Makoto... I miss you."

 

"I-I miss you t-too," a thick lump forced itself down Makoto's throat, "b-but don't you have to rest f-for tomorrow?"

 

"I'd rest better with you," Sousuke told him suggestively, enjoying the spluttering and protests coming from his lover's lips, "tell me... what are you doing now?"

 

"Um... ha-having a bath-"

 

"Oh?" an octave rose with the black eyebrows, "are you now..."

 

"Sousuke..." the young man whimpered quietly, his legs closing tightly.

 

"I'm sorry Makoto," the other laughed, his deep timbre lowering back down to his sultry tone, "you just got me thinking about you... all naked... and wet..."

 

"W-Well... th-that's..."

 

"How's the water?" Sousuke started, as creaking told the other that the strong body was rolling to his back.

 

"It's... fine," Makoto murmured, "nice and warm..."

 

"Yeah?" the other spoke softly, "warm like you?"

 

"I don't know about that..."

 

"I do," Sousuke grinned, "you're warm Makoto... warm and soft. Especially under my fingers."

 

"Sousuke..." Makoto whispered, his hips slowly shuffling in the warm water as he though of the fingertips, running over his hips, his chest, his legs...

 

The young man flinched as he became aware of what his own free hand was slowly starting to do, water sloshing around him as he twitched.

 

"What was that?" Sousuke asked, his partner swallowing in embarrassment.

 

"N-Nothing..." Makoto murmured, humiliated at how easy it was for his lover to turn him to this puddle of want and lust.

 

"Were you thinking of me Makoto?" the young man teased quietly, "I'm flattered."

 

"No! Well... I just... you-um-"

 

"Who says you're alone?"

 

At this Makoto froze slightly at the words, his fingers reaching to his lips, unsure of what to say.

 

"You...?"

 

"You should be here Makoto," the soft voice whispered, "you should see what you do to me... and what I want to do to _you_."

 

"Do... t-to _me_!?" Makoto squeaked out, still wondering why he was so embarrassed even after their six months.

 

"Oh yes," Sousuke pressed, "I'd be in that bath with you, Makoto, rubbing you down, slowly, starting with your shoulders and moving down... down your back... how does that sound?"

 

"Sounds... good," Makoto mumbled, his toes twitching at the memory of the hands that would surround him and coat him with affection and love.

 

"Yeah?" his lover continued, "where would you like me to go next, hmm?"

 

"I-uh-uh um..." the young man swallowed thickly, not wanting the feeling of embarrassment to overcome his budding desires.

 

"It's just me Makoto," Sousuke pressed, "I've locked the door tight and I won't let anyone else hear those delicious cries of yours."

 

"S-Sousuke..." Makoto whimpered, the phone shuffling against his ear.

 

"This is just for me," the swimmer told him, "I'll stop if you don't want this."

 

"T-That's... that's not it."

 

Ears burned at the words he managed to slip out, his throat forcing down the lump of humiliation.

 

"I... I want you... to touch me..." Makoto finally mumbled, his free hand finding a mind of it's own as it crept towards his chest, "you know..."

 

"No I don't," Sousuke teased, "where Makoto?"

 

"M-My front," the young man managed to stammer out, "m-my che- _ah_!"

 

The shock of nerves that was sent down his spine was unexpected, his fingers having rubbed over his nipple finding it more sensitive than he thought it should be.

 

"What was that Makoto?" Sousuke seemed to enjoy himself, "why'd you do that?"

 

"I-It was... I-I-"

 

"I wanna hear that again," his lover pressed, "can I? Ma-ko-to?"

 

Each syllable was extended and slowed down, the deep voice dripping with teasing and want.

 

Sucking in a shuddering breath, Makoto adjusted the phone in his ear, his other hand slipped to join his first. Fingers beginning to press and pluck at his sensitive buds, slowly and with tremors running down his back. his small squeaks evolved to a deeper moan as he began to twist, his legs starting to kick and twitch as the excitement started to pool in his stomach.

 

"S-Sous-Sousuke..." Makoto moaned, his head and body feeling a need to move, to act on the desire in his veins, "the-the phone..."

 

"Better put me on speaker and put it aside," Sousuke told him, "I want to hear you."

 

Doing as he was told, the green pone was slipped to a safe distance, away from where the water would not damage it.

 

"C-Can you h-hear me?" the young man managed to whimper out, his body still straining from the imagined touch, the only thing he could focus on was the memory of his lover's hands roaming his body.

 

"Crystal clear," his lover told her, "lucky me."

 

"Sousuke..."

 

"Can I go lower, Makoto?" the younger could practically feel the breath brush over his ear as it carried the words with the beating heart against his back. It was a surprise then, when he reached his hand over his head only to grip the lip of the tub and not the head of black hair he craved.

 

"Y-Yes," was the only thing he managed to stammer out, his fingers gripping at the porcelain while his other hand slipped down his navel towards his straining erection, one that he knew Sousuke would tease.

 

Makoto heard the heavy breathing on the other line, wanting it to be on his neck, the warmth only fuelling his need for Sousuke. Water sloshed around his body and on the floor as his legs kicked and struggled against the pleasure he had in his blood.

 

Sousuke would've held his lover's body against his chest, pulling him close as his fingers toyed with the body he knew all too well.

 

"You sound _so_ good," the swimmer whispered as his fingers ran along the weeping member, rubbing the sensitive shaft with slow, agonizing strokes, "let me hear _more_."

 

"Y-You feel _b-better_..." Makoto breathed, his head tilted upwards as he moaned to the sky, the wetness on his skin indistinguishable between sweat and water.

 

"Only for you," Sousuke told him, his other hand reaching to join his first, "Makoto..."

 

His name sounded so good on his lover's lips, the very mention enough to let passion flow further in his heart.

 

Hips lifted up off the bottom of the tub as Makoto moved deeper into his lover's hands, thrusting and wanting to have more. Dirty blonde hair lolled as the mouth openly moaned and cried out for Sousuke.

 

He wanted to be rolling against the muscled chest, wanted lips and teeth to suckle and bite at his flesh, his neck, leaving dark marks in his most sensitive areas that Makoto would be embarrassed  about later.

 

"Makoto..."

 

A hand slipped over his hips and down his buttocks, the fingers skimming the flesh before tracing the most intimate area of the young man before a finger slid into the area that only Sousuke had claimed.

 

"What are you doing now?" Sousuke pressed, the young man demanding to know what was causing his lover such pleasure.

 

"Wh-What do you th-think?" Makoto huffed out, twitching as he felt the finger inside him curl and flex, widening him enough to slip a second finger in him, water entering him along with it.

 

It felt odd; as the fingers scissors and stretched him, the water mixed within him, adding to the feelings stirring. Gently, he searched for the place Sousuke knew all to well, the place that would cause him to cry out even louder. How was it someone else could learn his body better than he.

 

"Go a little deeper Makoto," his lover softly encouraged, body against body, lips against flesh, "let me go a little deeper."

 

"S-Sousuke," again the young man whimpered his lover's name, his body continuing to twitch and move in response to his own touches and strokes, "oh Sous- _ke!_ "

 

A small scream slipped from the shocked lips as electricity coursed through him, his body pausing for a moment in the aftermath of the euphoria.

 

"Don't stop," Sousuke panted, "again, Makoto."

 

Obeying his lover, Makoto lifted his shuddering body up once again to resume his tantalizing actions. Again he saw Sousuke playing with his body, similar to a musician picking up his trusted instrument and tuning it to perfection on the first attempt. The sounds Makoto made were akin to the high scream from the strings as long fingers drew across the body of the instrument, plucking and playing with the finer points, knowing how to elicit the best sounds.

 

He was near; the coil in his stomach was tightening to unbearable proportions, his calls alerting Sousuke to his end.

 

"What would you do if it were actually me?" Sousuke murmured, "would this be it? Would this be as far as we go?"

 

"N-No," Makoto stammered out, his body arching like a bow with a nocked arrow, "n-no Sousuke I-I want _m-more_..."

 

"And I want _you_ ," the young swimmer told him, " _all_ of you."

 

"It's-It's yours," his lover called out, "all yours... _only_ yours."

 

"And you have all of me," Sousuke told him, " _ah... Makoto..._ "

 

It was all he needed. All he needed to hear was his name.

 

His voice silently screamed as he released himself, his body shuddering with it's climax, the only intelligent thing slipping from his lips was Sousuke's name.

 

"S... Sousuke," Makoto whispered, his chest heaving, the panting on the other end of the phone in time with his.

 

"Yes? Makoto?" the young man teased, "is there something you want?"

 

"Y-You," his lover admitted blushing, his hands disentangling themselves from his body, his skin still flush, "S-Sousuke-"

 

"I miss you too, Makoto," the elder smiled warmly through the phone, "think you can wait two days? Three at most I promise."

 

"I don't know," the young man told his lover, "you'll have to call me tomorrow to find out."

 

"Oh don't worry," the other teased, "after tonight, I intend too."


	4. Naughty or Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For day 5 (don't really want to do the music challenge but we'll see), Sousuke gets a chance to explore the naughtier side of his nice lover.
> 
> Upped the rating for this :P

Wood slightly creaked as the ropes that bound the furniture to the wrist was tested, careful not to pull too hard and ensuring that the bond was not too tight.

"Is it alright?"

Teal turned from the leather belt to the worried green, a slow smile spreading on his lips at the question.

"I told you Makoto, it's _fine_ ," the young man murmured, " _I_ agreed to this didn't I?"

"Y-Yeah... b-but-"

"Makoto," the other started, "shouldn't _you_ be telling _me_ to relax?"

With a deep shuddering breath, Makoto adjusted his body over his lover's bare torso, his tongue flicking over his lips and a lump forced down his throat.

"I just... just want things to go right," the younger admitted nervously, his fingers unsure of what to do with themselves.

"Makoto," his lover started again, "if things don't go wrong, then they've gone right."

Smiling weakly at his boyfriend, Makoto tried to relax himself, his hips adjusting over his lover's.

In all the time he and Sousuke had been together, Makoto had never thought the other would agree to act out one of his deepest, darkest secrets.

When his desires were first revealed, Makoto felt fear and humiliation consume him, terrified that his fantasies were about to become public knowledge, that he was about to be followed by a secret that would haunt him for the remainder of his years. Chest heaving and eyes unable to look anywhere but the shocked teal, Makoto readied himself for the beginning of what was to be his embarrassment.

His boyfriend just stood in stunned silence, watching the young man slowly burned a bright red, tears starting to prick in the corners of his eyes and his words refused to leave his thick throat.

What he didn't expect was to have Sousuke sit him down and talk to him about it, to hear him out, to even encourage him to act one of them out, with him.

The incident was almost a week ago, a week of anxiety and heightened senses as he wondered if Sousuke was stringing him along for his own amusement, that there might be someone waiting in their closet with a camera to film Makoto's publicly shamed desires, waiting for a laugh.

His fears never came to light, and were even addressed by Sousuke, who volunteered to be tied down to please his Makoto, promising him no one but him would know of these wants.

Now Makoto was sitting on his lover's hips, the strong chest exposed to the wandering green eyes, the other's own top taken off but both of them still wearing the lower garments.

Deep breaths expanded the chest to the fullest as Makoto did his best to steady his nerves. He'd only ever really been intimate with one man, meaning his sexual exploits and endeavours remained fairly tamed. His wants have never been brought up or talked about with others, even his best friends, too ashamed of what other's might think of him.

"Makoto."

Sousuke's voice was surprisingly soft and gentle, the eyes relaxed and even understanding.

"Sorry," the younger murmured, "just... getting ready..."

"Take your time," Sousuke promised, his hands moving to prove his point, "I'm not going anywhere anyway."

Laughing weakly for a moment at the joke, Makoto again adjusted his hips, his hands slowly reached downward to the buttons and zippers that contained his boyfriend's member. Gently, the young man started tugging down the pants and underwear together, his lover helping as best as he could, given his predicament.

Sousuke kept his breath even and his eyes interested as Makoto slipped off the dark jeans and let them fall to the ground before he started with his own, his hips shuffling the remainder of his clothes off his body, the two bare of any garments after a few moments, the air cooler than they anticipated.

"You look good," the deep baritone rumbled, ears and cheeks turning a deep red at the comment from Sousuke, the dark eyebrow raised in seduction as Makoto's trembling fingers seemed to get worse.

"Th... Thank you... Sousuke..."

Unable to think of anything more to say, Makoto tried to focus on the actions beneath him, anticipation and anxiety threatening to overtake him and make him cower away from all this, from his desires, from his wants, from Sousuke.

“Hey.”

Again Makoto looked up to the young man currently tied to their bed, his eyes still calm and kind as he smiled warmly to the other. Confused by the jerking head of black hair, Makoto leaned towards the other, surprised when lips pressed against his.

“This is for you,” Sousuke whispered, “no one else matters, no one else will know.”

Feeling a softened smile on his own lips, Makoto returned to his lover’s lips, the two deepening their touch for one another as the free set of hands moved from the strong jaw Sousuke sported down the strong chest and abdomen he’d clawed at more than one in a fit of ecstasy towards what was to make his unseemly desires real.

Makoto was always extremely timid when it came to their sexual antics, making his darker wants all the more embarrassing to ask for. Something as simple as rubbing his lover erect made him flush a shade red would envy.

"You're doing good," Sousuke's breath came out in a huff, his chest slowly starting to heave as he tried to control his breathing as fingers slowly ran up and down his expanding member, " _so_ good..."

Encouraged by the hums of enjoyment slipping from Sousuke's lips, Makoto found his motions to be smoother, more focused on his lover's wants than the feeling of embarrassment, watching how the other took deep breaths to calm his rising excitement. Teal flickered up to meet green, the light dusting traveling from cheek to cheek across the bridge of his nose heightening the dark lashes and the glint of desire in Souske's eyes. A corner of his lip curled upwards, the smirk making Makoto shudder in anticipation.

It was flattering that Makoto could get Sousuke erect quickly, the young man swallowing the lump that was forming in his throat. Adjusting himself over the hips, the young man lifting himself over his lover's member, Sousuke's eyes widening slightly at the implications.

"Wait... Makoto-"

He young man paused, his eyes flashing flecks of confusion and fear, hurt bubbling up from his heart to emerald.

“You’re not going to stretch?” Sousuke half teased, making sure that his lover did not feel belittled.

“It’s… okay,” Makoto commented softly, his eyes diverting from Sousuke’s.

“It’ll hurt,” the young man continued to worry about his lover, wishing it sounded less like the doubt Makoto feared.

“That’s okay,” the young man repeated, his next few words barely intelligible.

“I want it to hurt.”

The scream that fell out of Makoto’s mouth was both pained and shocked, mingled with a sob that rode with the pain. His body sat in shock, his hands splayed on the strong abdomen as his took deep breaths to calm himself, his eyes fixated on Sousuke’s navel as he swore to himself he wouldn’t let this be their last act of intimacy.

It hurt, Makoto knew that. What he didn’t expect was the _pleasure_.

He’d always liked it a little rougher than most. Always _wanted_ it rougher than most. It wasn’t as though he hated Sousuke’s kind touches and gentle caresses. The sweetness was enjoyed, liking how a man so strong and powerful could be so light with one he treasured; Makoto was never left anything less than breathless.

But he wanted more.

Makoto wanted to feel Sousuke unleash himself within him, wanted to be pinned down and given no restraints, to feel the rawness and power of sex, to be given marks, both physical and otherwise, in the midst of the freedom. Now, with his chest heaving and buried to the hilt, Makoto revelled in the pleasure the pain brought, his shaky breaths unable to calm himself, his body twitching in nervousness and anticipation.

“ _God_ Makoto…”

Reality came crashing around the young man like a cruel wave, tears in his eyes as he lifted them up to the one man who now held the power to ruin him. He was going to mock him, growl at him to get off, tell all their friends how wrong the younger was, how sickening.

“ _God_ Makoto,” Sousuke repeated, breath sawing in and out of his lungs slowly, his head bowed and his hands clenching into fists.

“We should’ve done this sooner.”

Makoto stilled at the request, his eyes widening even further as he tried to study his lover’s face, looking for the distain and mockery, his heart pounding harder when he saw nothing but a feral grin on the teasing lips.

“This feels _good_ ,” Sousuke pressed, seemingly unaware of the impact he had on the young man, “for you too… _Makoto?_ ”

His name was sipped like an aged scotch, smooth and savoured with each flick of his lover’s tongue, the effect adding shivers to the already wanting spine.

“Y… Ye…” the answer couldn’t seem to leave his throat, the strangled sob wanting to burst forth first, each involuntary twitch making the feeling inside him stir a little more.

“Yes?” Sousuke grinned, his hips suddenly jumping upwards, eliciting a yelp from Makoto’s lips.

“S-Sousuke,” Makoto stammered, his breathing again starting to become erratic, a sniffle coming from his nose, his fingers trembling as he tried to steady himself, “I-I-”

“Tell me what you want,” the young man pressed, his teal looking into the green, his hips adjusting under Makoto’s bulk.

“I-I,” again the young man swallowed thickly, his body still unsure despite their night, his resolve finally crumbling as tears spilt from his eyes.

“I want you to love me…”

He felt pathetic, starting to blubber in the midst of the night that was supposed to be freeing for him.

“Makoto-”

“I-I don’t want you to think I’m a freak for liking-liking _this_ …” he sucked in a deep breath, “I-I y-you like me b-because I-I’m nice. Th-That’s why p-people l-like m-me-”

The view of the ceiling was surprising, though not nearly as surprising as the feeling of Sousuke pushing further into him, the knowing face now over the tear-stained ones.

“I love you because you’re Makoto,” Sousuke murmured, his fingers slipping to rub the parted lips, “yes… you being kind and caring is something I will never get tired of,” his head tilted, “but this,” the head lowered to ghost along the shell of his partner’s ear, “you being _naughty_ ,” the breath he sucked in shuddered, “oh, I will _enjoy_ every moment you give me.”

Makoto lay still as their eyes met once more, the dread and confusion in the green slowly calming as Sousuke ran his fingers along the cheeks.

“If we’re going to be doing more of this, you might want to learn better knot tying,” the elder smirked holding up a loosened belt, “it wasn’t that hard.”

Bleating out a small laugh, Makoto listened to the _tink_ of the buckle clacking together as Sousuke tossed it to the other side of the room, their eyes never leaving each other’s.

“Now,” Sousuke sighed, his fingers reaching to adjust the hips he was buried in and the legs around himself, “would you like me… to make it _hurt_?”

The question stunned the younger, his smile faltering as he sucked in his lip, his shoulders adjusting on the bed, wondering how humiliated he’d feel after their endevours, even though he knew Sousuke would never harm him, he was still unsure of himself.

“Please…”

A light kiss and a kind smile was all that was given to Makoto before his body emptied, gently, and with agonizing slowness. His breath was controlled and calmed, his hands balling into fists and gripping the end of their bed sheets.

All his bracing did nothing for the explosion of feeling that erupted within him.

Again he screamed, his back arching and the crown of his hair touching the mattress as his lover drove into him. Toes flexing and nails digging into his palms, Makoto felt his whole body twitch and quiver as his lover grinned down at him.

Pleasure was amplified by pain, Makoto’s screams unhindered and his voice raw. It was all the young man wanted; Sousuke dominating his wanting body, unrelenting in its attacks. There was no restraint, none that either of them wanted. The hands on the bed were soon unable to move as an even stronger pair pinned down the wrists, Makoto feeling his desire heighten at the idea that there was nothing he could do.

If he had known how much passion Makoto would feel, he’d have begged Sousuke to pin him down much sooner.

“S-Sous-Sousuke!” Makoto screamed, his body played like a stringed instrument in Sousuke’s talented hands, “ _O-oh God!_ M-More! Pl-Please!”

“What do you want?” Sousuke huffed, sweat starting to stain his chest, the red flush on his checks spreading down his body as he continued to pleasure the begging man beneath him.

“ _Ah-uhn… M-More! H-Harder!”_ Makoto was barely consciously aware of the primal urges coming from him mouth, “ _m-make – ahh! Make m-me feel-HAH!_ ”

His lover was both kind and strong, remembering every loving touch that made Makoto melt yet pounded into his lover as Makoto had so desperately wanted.

“You sound- _nng-so_ good Makoto,” Souske huffed, his eyes watching as the thrashing head was unable to contain the drool and hide the lust-filled eyes.

Makoto was amazed he could comprehend anything at all, his mind so emptied by pleasure and lust thoughts didn’t dare pass by them to interrupt the excitement. Blissful white the only thing he could recall, that and how much he wanted Sousuke.

“S-Sousuke-!”  Again he whimpered at the touch, the harshness coursing through him and the pain all made him feel more than pleasured.

“I don’t care,” Sousuke started, each word in between his ragged breaths, “how hard you want it,” his body thrust forward in emphasis, a sob bursting from Makoto’s mouth, “I love you for you. Both nice,” his grin turned feral as he drove into his lover harder, the scream coming from an open mouth, “and naughty.”

Their release was simultaneous and explosive, all the pent up pain and ecstasy cumulating in the euphoria between them. It was enough to make Makoto still, his body barely trembling as it stood taunt, reeling from the finale Sousuke brought them too.

With a soft “thump” the sweating body collapsed to the bed, his head lolling as he observed his surroundings as thought newly brought to them.

“Makoto…”

His voice was deep and scratchy, almost as raw as Makoto’s voice would have been had he tried to speak.

“I’ll learn,” Sousuke started, his fingers running through the short dirty blonde hair, “I’ll learn… how to do what you like… so I don’t… hurt you…”

“No.”

Sousuke pulled back slightly at the word, the head shaking with hazy eyes half-lidded.

“It’s okay,” the young man smiled, “you can hurt me…” his head tilted to touch his cheek to the mattress, “just… the naughty me.”


End file.
